thekahnsfandomcom-20200214-history
A Girl's Best Friend (No Not Diamonds)
Anaya teaches girls the joys of dildos. Plot “Good evening girls. This episode is really just for the girls only, so I advise all male viewers to tune out for their visual safety. Today girls, we’re gonna talk about a girl’s best friend in the bedroom—the dildo. Now there are a variety of dildos but we’re just gonna talk about my top three favorites. Number one on the list is ‘The Egg’.” *Anaya pulls out “The Egg” dildo. “You can put this thing all the way up there an leave it there. Talk about an Easter egg hunt. Don’t be fooled by it’s pure pastel blue color. The real fun happens when you’re walking around town with this thing. One time, I went out to eat with my grandfather and my cousin, who I’m dating but Ro Ro doesn’t know it, and so I gave Eriq the remote and during the time we waited on our food, I’d be playing on my phone and all of sudden I’d just get off. You girls know what I’m talking about. This went on throughout the entire time we were eating. Then right when we were getting done eating, Eriq put it all the way on high! Talk about that one orgasm you never experience again. The water flow pushed the dildo out of my vag and into my pants. I claimed to have to go to the bathroom and when I ran to the bathroom, apparently ‘The Egg’ fell out of my pants. That Easter egg hunt happened ‘cause when I got in the bathroom I was just searching and I thought it’d dropped in the toilet and I flushed it and I knew Eriq wasn’t going to buy me another one. When I got out the bathroom, Ro Ro had it in his hands and was trying to figure out what it was. I lied to him and said that I was laying eggs as a side effect of not knowing how to use my powers.” *Audience member raises their hand. Audience Member: “Do you know how to use your powers?” “Yes I do indeed. Well, not completely but I do know that there are no side effects. Anyway, on to the next favorite. I really love this one folks. It’s a vibrator that you plug into your phone and vibrates to the beat of your music. It’s perfect when listening to those black gangsta songs that has that really good beat like “Right Hand” or “Flex”. Those will really get you off. That thing made me cum like 15 times in one using. On to the last and final one. ‘The Jack Rabbit’. This one was on ‘Sex and the City’ and God knows how much Ro Ro loves that show. So we were watching this episode and one of the girls recommended it to her friends and told them how much it made her cum. One of the friends bought it of course and apparently this thing was so good that she was thinking of giving up on men. So I decided to test this theory and, after many interventions with Iyana, Jaila, and my best friend Nyiresha, I was finally able to lower my usage down to once every two months. This thing had me addicted and these little bunny ear along with the vibrating penis are really good for clit stimulation. Ladies, be careful when using this thing. I had to hide this from Eriq in so many places. Well, that’s all the time we have for today. Make sure you tune in next time so you can know the best ways to stop heavy flow!”